Valentine's Day with two criminals
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: A Oswald no le molestaba que Ed tuviera planes para el 14 de febrero, lo que le molestaba era que él estuviera incluido en esos planes.


**Este día (o mejor dicho mañana, jaja) hay que celebrarlo con la OTP, en mi caso el Nygmobblepot, así que cualquiera que le guste está invitado a leer ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Yo sólo hago esto por diversión y por las fechas (?).**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Love has many forms**_

* * *

Como muy pocas veces sucedía, Gotham dejaba atrás su aura fría y oscura para adquirir una más acorde a las fechas, aunque cierto azabache prefería mil veces presenciar un robo a mano armada que a dos amantes devorándose la boca unos a otros… y en público.

Era repugnante.

-¿Todo bien, jefe?- preguntó Víctor, con más burla que preocupación.

-Todo en orden, Víctor- respondió, sonriendo de lado. –Dime, ¿tienes planes para mañana?

-Oh, jefe, yo no me inclino para ese lado- rió. –Pero me siento halagado.

Oswald frunció el ceño.

-No te estoy invitando, sólo pregunté si tenías planes-.

-Sí, ¿pero con qué intenciones?-.

-Maldición, no se puede hablar contigo, ¿no?- murmuró, molesto. Su celular vibrando escandalosamente sobre la mesa quizás salvó a Víctor de un castigo severo. Sin embargo, no pudo disimular su molestia al contestar. –¿Qué?

-Oh, ¿amanecimos de malas, mi amigo emplumado?- rió la voz del otro lado de la línea. Oswald cerró pesadamente sus párpados y echó a Víctor con un gesto silencioso.

-¿Qué quieres, Ed?-.

-Voy a asumir que no revisaste el calendario- dijo, falsamente ofendido. –Porque mañana es…

-Mañana es domingo, ¿y qué?- le interrumpió. –Ve al grano, no estoy de humor para tonterías.

-Oh, vamos, Ozzie, tú sabes muy bien qué día es mañana-.

-No me interesa-.

-Por favor- Ed hizo un pequeño puchero. –¿Qué tienes que perder? Es decir, no es como si tuvieras planes, ¿o sí?

Oswald apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y tú qué sabes si tengo planes o no?-.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿tienes?- Edward le dio su tiempo para responder, pero el azabache sólo soltó un gruñido. –Sí, eso pensé. El detective Gordon debe estar ocupado.

-Dame una razón para no enviar a Víctor a tu departamento para que te vuele esa linda sonrisa que tienes-.

-La mayoría de las personas amenaza con colgar el teléfono- dijo Ed, con una serenidad que irritaba mucho a Oswald. –Y respondiendo a eso, la razón por la que no puedes matarme es porque soy tu novio.

-Eres mi amigo- replicó. –Y no paso San Valentín con mis amigos, Ed.

-Eso explica por qué no sale con Jim Gordon-.

Aquel último comentario provocó que Oswald finalmente le cortara y arrojara su celular sobre la mesa.

-Mañana le envío a Víctor…-.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Oswald despertó con el aroma de un delicioso y elaborado desayuno invadiendo su sentido del olfato. Aún no abría los párpados y ya se le hacía agua la boca. Podía distinguir el huevo, las tostadas, la carne…

-Buenos días, dormilón- la melódica voz del forense le obligó a erguirse sobre la cama, tan rápidamente como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- inquirió, visiblemente molesto. –¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo demonios entraste?

-Soy un acosador profesional- se jactó Ed, tendiéndole un vaso con jugo de naranja. –¿Listo para el desayuno?- el estómago de Oswald rugió en respuesta, arrancándole una risa casi contagiosa. –Debe estar hambriento, señor Pingüino. ¿Cenó bien anoche? Debería visitarme más seguido, comería como el rey que es todos los días.

-Y acabaría rodando para ir de un lado a otro, ¿no?-.

-A Kristen también le preocupaba que la hiciera engordar- rió. –Pero a mí no me importa. Quiero un pingüino grande y feliz.

-No tuviste muchas citas en este día, ¿no, Ed?- sonrió Oswald, dándole un trago a su jugo. Hizo una mueca y dejó el vaso medio lleno a un lado. Prefería el alcohol. –Es decir…- continuó. –, primero me mencionas a tu ex-novia y luego me llamas gordo. ¿Cómo te funciona eso?

-Oh… ¿Puedo empezar de nuevo?-.

-Aprovecha que estoy medio dormido- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward sonrió y recogió la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesita de noche para posarla en el regazo de Oswald.

-Disfruta tu desayuno, mi querido rey- dijo. –Después de esto, nos espera un largo y romántico día juntos.

-Genial…- murmuró Oswald, removiéndose un poco. –¿Sabes? Es un poco incómodo comer así.

-Pero es romántico-.

-Es incómodo-.

-¿Quieres que te dé de comer? Oh, eso sería mucho más romántico, no sé por qué no se me había ocurrido-.

Oswald puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-No quiero que me des de c…- Ed lo interrumpió, atragantándolo con un pedazo de tostada, el cual escupió de inmediato sobre el rostro del forense. –Te dije que no me des de comer.

-Creí que sería igual que alimentar a las palomas del parque- bromeó Edward, todavía de un incomprensible buen humor. –Pero veo que todas las aves son diferentes. Quizás prefieras comer de mi cara.

El azabache dibujó una sonrisa.

-Seguro, acércate, cariño-.

Ed obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin sospechar de aquella siniestra que surcaba los labios ajenos.

Las manos del mafioso acunaron sus mejillas, y pronto sus labios besaron las zonas salpicadas de migajas húmedas.

La sonrisa del forense se esfumó cuando sintió una mordida sobre su mejilla.

-¡Auch!-.

-Piensa dos veces antes de darle de comer a un pingüino- le advirtió Oswald, empujándolo lejos de él. –Ahora ve y lávate. Y déjame terminar mi desayuno en paz.

* * *

Después de que Oswald terminara de comer y se vistiera apropiadamente, Edward le dio una especie de tour por la ciudad, como si no la conociera como la palma de su mano. Sin embargo, el azabache no podía enojarse con él, no después de aquel desayuno.

Claro que ver a aquellas parejas besuquearse en público le daban ganas de regurgitarlo todo.

-¿Tenemos que pasar por aquí?- farfulló, cruzándose de brazos.

-No importa a dónde vayamos, señor Pingüino- rió Ed. –Encontraremos a muchas personas en… ese estado. Y ya saben lo que dicen, ¿no?- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Si no puedes combatirlos, úneteles.

Oswald esbozó una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que el forense se ponía delante de él y lo sostenía por los hombros.

-Buen intento, Ed-.

-Lo decía en serio- sonrió, inclinando lentamente su rostro sobre el suyo.

-Si me tocas, te aseguro que no tendrás descendencia- le advirtió, ladeando la cabeza para esquivar sus labios.

-Tranquilo- acabó susurrándole al oído. –Jamás le haría algo que no quiera- dijo, irguiéndose y palmeándole amistosamente el hombro. –¿Le gustaría ver una película? En el autocine, quiero decir. Oh, luego de una cena en un restaurante muy caro, por supuesto.

-¿En serio? ¿Con tu sueldo de forense?-.

-Bueno, no tan caro-.

-Como sea, acabemos con esto, Ed- suspiró, dejando caer los hombros.

-No se precipite, señor Pingüino- le sonrió el de lentes. –Tenemos todo el día por delante.

Fue así como reanudaron su tour por Gotham, deteniéndose a observar cualquier nimiedad interesante y, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, burlarse de ellas.

-Señor Pingüino- la emoción en la voz de Ed indicaba que estaba a punto de hacerle un acertijo. Oswald se maldecía por conocerlo tan bien. –¿Quiere escuchar un acertijo?

-Supongo que lo harás aunque diga que no-.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- sonrió. –Bueno, aquí va. ¿Qué es largo cuando es joven pero pequeño cuando es viejo?

Oswald enarcó una ceja.

-No sé, ¿un pene?-.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo que un…?-.

-Ya sabes, cuando es "joven" y está… tú sabes…- murmuró. –Y cuando es viejo, bueno, ya simplemente no es lo mismo. –dijo, frunciendo el ceño. –No puedo creer que me hagas estos acertijos obscenos en San Valentín.

-No era un acertijo obsceno- replicó Ed. –La respuesta es una vela. Cuando es joven, está completa, pero luego va consumiéndose y… Agh, no tiene gracia si le explico.

-Los acertijos no tienen gracia, Ed- dijo, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. –A menos que los malpienses, claro.

-Está bien- suspiró el castaño, meditando las palabras que nunca se hubiera imaginado decir en voz alta. –Suficientes acertijos por hoy.

-Bueno, eso es un milagro- hizo una pausa antes de continuar. –¿No te desquicia salir conmigo, Ed? Es decir, más de lo que ya estás.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sí, hasta yo admito que soy un dolor en el trasero-.

-Oh, señor Pingüino- rió Ed. –Realmente deseo que usted sea la razón por la que me duela el trasero.

Oswald arrugó la nariz.

No podía creer que el forense no tuviera ni la más mínima intención de siquiera pensar en cancelar esa ridícula cita.

Lamentablemente para sí mismo, iba a tener que soportar aquellas cursilerías todo el día.

* * *

Si Ed creía que las cosas se calmarían con una agradable (y costosa) cena, estaba muy equivocado. El Pingüino siempre encontraba la forma de arruinarlo.

-No voy a comer- sentenció el azabache, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando todo el respaldo en la silla.

Ed permaneció unos largos segundos con la mandíbula extendida y el tenedor en la mano.

-¿P-por qué no?- logró articular finalmente. –¿Hay algún problema, señor Pingüino? ¿Se siente mal?

-No, me has tenido todo el día de un lado para el otro. Obviamente estoy hambriento- bufó. –Pero no comeré en lugares públicos.

-Señor, no entiendo…-.

-¡No seas ingenuo, Ed!- aunque intentó mantener la voz baja, el estrepitoso choque de sus manos contra la mesa logró llamar la atención de todos a su alrededor. El forense se encogió en su silla, un poco incómodo. Oswald ignoró las miradas sobre él y se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar: –Los seguidores de Galavan siguen por ahí, y si no son de Galavan, es probable que sean de Butch. De una u otra forma, siempre existe alguien que me quiera muerto. Puede ser el cocinero, envenenando mi comida. Puede ser aquella anciana, ¡que no se mete en sus propios asuntos!- exclamó, irguiéndose de un salto y espantando a la pobre mujer.

-Señor Pingüino- suspiró Ed, buscando alguna forma de recuperar lo que debía haber sido una velada romántica. –¿Le haría sentir mejor si yo pruebo la comida primero?

Oswald frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-.

Para demostrarle su experimento, Ed cortó un pequeño trozo de su bistec, que quedó ensartado en el tenedor. Le dio media mordida mientras balanceaba el cubierto entre sus dedos.

-No parece envenenado- sonrió, alcanzándole el tenedor para ofrecerle la otra mitad. –¿Quiere?

-¿Cómo sé que no es de efecto retardado?- inquirió, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Si lo fuera, ¿no le gustaría morir conmigo?-.

Oswald alejó sutilmente el cubierto con el dedo índice.

-No- dijo. –Pero te echaré de menos. ¿Ya podemos irnos?

Ed bajó los hombros y el mentón.

Quizás las cosas no iban como él esperaba, pero no iba a rendirse. Todavía le quedaba un as bajo la manga.

Oswald recogió su abrigo y se marchó, con Ed pisándole los talones.

* * *

La noche iba cayendo sobre Gotham, dándole finalmente un cierre a aquel espantoso día que había tenido que pasar junto al forense. Sin embargo, no debían ser más de la ocho, y no debía subestimar lo que Edward Nygma podía hacer en tan sólo cuatro horas restantes.

No quería averiguarlo, pero, por lo visto, tampoco podía evitarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- suspiró, una vez dentro del auto del castaño. –Por favor, dime que a casa…

-Oh, no, señor Pingüino- rió Ed, poniendo en marcha el vehículo y ajustando el espejo. Aquel último detalle estuvo a punto de sacar de quicio a Oswald.

-¿Quieres dejar en paz el maldito espejo? Quiero terminar con esto hoy, Ed-.

-Lo siento- asintió, acomodando, lo más rápido y mejor que pudo, el espejo. No quería hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba.

Oswald se cruzó de brazos y pegó la cabeza en la ventanilla, siempre manteniendo su ceño fruncido.

Ed lo observó de reojo un par de veces, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, cuando las calles estaban un poco aisladas o cuando la luz roja del semáforo le ordenaba frenar. Esbozó una sonrisa suave y volvió su vista al frente.

Su concentración volvió a perturbarse cuando escuchó al azabache roncar, era un sonido suave y enternecedor, casi como el de los gatos.

-¿Qué tienen en común los gatos y los pingüinos?- murmuró para sí mismo. –Ambos comen peces- se respondió a sí mismo, girándose a ver a Oswald. Quedó cautivado por cómo su cabello rociaba delicadamente la ventanilla del copiloto, y por primera vez en todo el día, veía sus facciones totalmente relajadas. Parecía otra persona sin todo ese estrés y enojo sobre sus hombros.

Sentía que podía verlo durante horas, pero entonces su pingüino despertó bruscamente:

-¡Nygma, el camino!- chilló al verlo con la vista sobre él y no en la carretera.

Ed salió de su trance con un sobresalto. Oswald se abalanzó sobre el volante hasta que él pudo reaccionar y clavar los frenos.

Se escuchó algo parecido a un golpe contra el parachoques, pero ambos se preocupaban más por regular su respiración y mantener la calma antes de salir.

-¿Listo?- preguntó Ed, con la mano sobre la puerta de su lado.

-Listo- asintió Oswald, empujando la suya para salir.

Una vez que ambos salieron del auto, intercambiaron una mirada que sólo asesinos experimentados como ellos podían entender y se aproximaron a la posible escena del crimen.

Tal y como esperaban, un hombre yacía sobre el asfalto cubierto de sangre.

-Asegúrate que no haya testigos- le ordenó Oswald, sacando el celular del bolsillo.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-.

-Llamaré a Víctor, no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo, pateando suavemente el cuerpo mientras esperaba a que Zsasz se dignara a atender. –Víctor es de esos amigos con los que puedes contar para esconder un cadáver.

Una vez que se hubo asegurado que no había moros en la costa, Ed se permitió relajarse e inspeccionar un poco a la víctima. Primero se aseguró de que realmente estuviera muerto, luego examinó la herida abierta e irremediable en la cabeza y, finalmente, su vista cayó en el ramo de flores que ahora estaba desperdigado por todo el asfalto.

Claro que podría haberse sentido culpable, pero realmente no le interesaba. Fue por eso que no tuvo reparos en recoger el ramo de flores y obsequiárselo a Oswald.

-¿Para mí?- murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. Sonrió al ver que algunos pétalos se teñían del color de la sangre de su víctima. –Impresionante.

-No hay nada más romántico que un asesinato- comentó Ed, riendo.

Oswald lo acompañó con una risa más suave, y luego se acercó a él, acortando la distancia entre ambos con cada paso que daba.

-Así es exactamente cómo me gusta pasar estas fechas- dijo, tirando el ramo por encima de su cabeza y jalando de la corbata del forense para encorvarlo hasta su altura.

Ed tragó en seco, vacilando entre si Oswald esperaba que lo besara o no.

El azabache suspiró decepcionado y dio media vuelta.

-Víctor no debe tardar en llegar- dijo, mirando a Ed por encima de su hombro. –¿A dónde querías llevarme?

Una sonrisa surcó los labios del forense apenas escuchó aquella esa pregunta.

Oswald tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Su próximo destino fue el auto-cine. Edward lo había arrastrado al auto-cine. Si hubiera podido adivinarlo, se habría lanzado del auto hacia aproximadamente dos calles.

Ya era tarde para eso.

-Por favor, dime que no es una película cursi- masculló, al ver a las parejas melosas en los otros autos.

-Creo que le gustará, señor Pingüino-.

Oswald rodó los ojos y pegó la cabeza a la ventanilla, comenzaba a ser su lugar favorito en el auto, en el cual parecía que iba a estar durante horas.

Después de ciento dos clichés románticos, Oswald estaba dispuesto a bajarse y marcharse a pie si era necesario. Claro, hasta que sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Ed?-.

El forense había estado mucho tiempo sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, vacilando sobre si dar el siguiente o no. Siempre vacilando. Apenas prestó atención a la pregunta del azabache.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Tu mano, quítamela de encima- farfulló. –No me gustan estas cursilerías.

-Señor Pingüino…- intentó articular una especie de excusa, pero, finalmente, todo lo que hizo fue levantar ambas manos en alto para enseñarle que no era él el que lo tocaba.

-Espera- Oswald frunció profundamente el ceño. –Si no eres tú, ¿quién demonios…?- se giró a ver hacia el asiento trasero. De inmediato reconoció aquel domo resplandeciente a la luz de la luna. –¡Víctor! ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Acabo de llegar, jefe, quería informarle que ya me hice cargo del cuerpo- le sonrió abiertamente el asesino. –No fue muy difícil encontrarlo. Además, traje a un amigo- agregó, señalando un enorme bulto a su lado que era difícil de ver en la oscuridad.

Oswald entrecerró los ojos, afilando la vista, y finalmente reconoció al "amigo" de Víctor.

-Butch…- exhaló ese nombre como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago. Apenas logró recuperarse de la impresión del momento, se giró furibundo hacia Víctor. –¡¿Estás demente?!

-Lo tengo bajo control, jefe- le aseguró relajadamente, encogiéndose de hombros. –Además, todos merecen salir con alguien en un día como hoy, ¿no? Incluso basuras inmundas como él.

-Apuesto a que cualquiera le fascinaría ser llamado "basura inmunda" en este día- comentó Butch, notablemente ofendido.

Fue el turno de Ed de cruzarse de brazos y pegar la cabeza en la ventanilla cuando los otros tres comenzaron a discutir, terminando de arruinar lo poco que quedaba de su día especial con Oswald.

Dejó caer los hombros y exhaló un profundo suspiro, en señal de rendición.

* * *

El reloj ya marcaba más de medianoche cuando Ed estacionó a las puertas de su departamento.

-Oh…- musitó, al darse cuenta que Oswald seguía en el asiento del copiloto. –Lo lamento, señor, olvidé llevarlo a su casa…

El azabache enarcó una ceja, preguntándose por un instante si era otro de los trucos de Ed. Lo descartó de inmediato cuando notó que el forense lucía realmente decaído y desanimado.

-No, está bien- lo detuvo antes de que volviera a poner en marcha el vehículo. –No quiero pasar la noche con Víctor y Butch cerca- dijo, agradeciendo mentalmente que habían perdido a esos dos hace media hora.

Ed lo miró, sin bajar las manos del volante.

-¿Quiere… quiere que lo lleve a un hotel, señor Pingüino?-.

Oswald reprimió un suspiro. No quería escucharse a sí mismo rogándole a Nygma por quedarse en su departamento. Directamente, no quería quedarse en su departamento, ¿por qué lo había considerado?

-Está bien- asintió. –Pero primero una cosa. Déjame usar tu baño. Necesito lavarme para quitarme esta jaqueca...

-Claro, lo espero, señor- le sonrió cortésmente. –Ya sabe dónde está, me imagino.

-Sí, ya lo sé, tonto-.

Con esa "amable" despedida, el forense le tendió las llaves y bajó del auto. Su caminar peculiar fue lo que le arrancó una sonrisa sincera a Ed, por lo menos hasta que lo perdió de vista. Luego tuvo que entretenerse a su manera, tamborileando con sus manos sobre el volante.

* * *

Una vez que Oswald llegó al departamento de Ed, no perdió ni un segundo en entrar al baño. Su idea era entrar y salir, sólo iba para refrescarse la cara y quizás peinarse un poco, no quería parecer un vagabundo con esmoquin en el hotel.

Sin embargo, apenas levantó el interruptor de la luz, quedó paralizado por los pétalos desperdigados por el suelo y las velas (apagadas, por supuesto) en torno a la tina. ¿Ed le había preparado todo eso?

¡Por supuesto que no! Ed le había preparado muchas más cosas, y él las había echado todas por tierra.

-Maldición…- suspiró, cerrando pesadamente los párpados.

* * *

Ed miró por tercera vez el reloj en su muñeca. Comenzaba a preocuparse por Oswald, no era común que se tardase tanto. A menos que hubiera encontrado algo que le llamara la atención.

Fue entonces que lo recordó, ¡su plan B! La tina… las velas… los pétalos…

No podía sentirse más humillado y avergonzado. Quizás Oswald había quedado traumatizado de por vida por tal escena, o quizás hubiera escapado por la ventana al ver tremenda cursilería.

Al momento que su mente se enredaba más y más, divisó por el rabillo del ojo al Pingüino, aproximándose al auto con una mirada indescifrable.

Ed se tensó aún más cuando volvió a meterse al auto.

-S-señor Pingüino, yo… puedo explicarlo…- comenzó a excusarse, justo antes de que el azabache lo sujetara del hombro y lo atrajera en un beso brusco y fugaz.

-No hay nada que explicar- suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa casi burlona. –Tarde o temprano, debo aceptar que eres un romántico sin remedio.

El castaño rió ante el comentario.

-¿Todavía quiere que lo lleve al hotel, señor Pingüino?-.

-¿Tú crees que sí?- dijo con tono provocativo, al mismo tiempo que tanteaba con sus dedos la cremallera del pantalón de Ed, quien se sonrojó al instante.

-Se-señor P…-.

-Dime **Oswald** \- le susurró al oído, lamiendo su lóbulo de una forma obscena pero placentera también.

Aunque quisiera detenerlo, no podía. Se negaba a llamarlo con tanta familiaridad.

La lengua del gánster iba trazando un camino que destensaba todos los músculos de Ed, desde su lóbulo hasta su cuello, y desde ahí a lo poco que la estorbosa camisa le dejaba saborear de su pecho.

Su mano tampoco perdió tiempo, ya que consiguió abrir la cremallera de los pantalones y así pudo deleitarse con la ropa interior húmeda bajo la yema de sus dedos.

A medida que intensificaba las succiones en el cuello del forense, su mano ascendía hasta su pelvis para ir deslizando hacia abajo el bóxer ajeno.

Ed se paralizó cuando sintió su miembro excitado al aire, con una suave brisa golpeándole. Oswald sintió que el suyo también se endurecía con sólo ver el de su pareja.

-Déjame agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí hoy, Ed- le dijo, con un tono cargado de sensualidad y sinceridad al mismo tiempo.

El forense exhaló una risa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

-N-no es necesario, señor…- su voz quedó estrangulada cuando los dedos calientes de Oswald se cerraron alrededor de su miembro.

-Como quieras, pero sí es necesario que dejes las formalidades de lado si vamos a ser algo más que amigos- dijo, inclinando su rostro. –No me detendré hasta que digas mi nombre. Y trata de no empujar, o me darás la cabeza contra el volante- agregó con seriedad, antes de introducir aquel pedazo de carne en su cavidad.

-Oh, D-Dios…- musitó Ed, al experimentar algo así por primera vez.

Oswald se aseguró de que lo disfrutara al máximo, pasando su lengua por todo el tronco y luego delineando la punta. Pero antes de hacerlo llegar al orgasmo, se detenía unos valiosos segundos y volvía a empezar, arrastrándolo a la locura.

Al principio, Ed buscó contenerse cerrando sus puños sobre la tela del asiento, pero no era suficiente. No contra los juegos perversos de Oswald.

Consideró empujar su miembro dentro de su boca, para finalmente acabar, pero no toleraba la idea de golpear la cabeza de su pingüino contra el volante.

-Ahh, se…señor…- jadeó, llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca del azabache, con la intención de mantenerlo ahí hasta que acabara con su labor.

Oswald le siguió el juego rudo, usando los dientes para que se corriera de una forma dolorosa y placentera al mismo tiempo.

El forense echó la cabeza hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que el azabache se apartaba rápidamente para esquivar aquel líquido blanco y espeso que se veía mejor decorando el volante que su rostro.

-Sigamos adentro- le propuso Oswald al oído, tomando la mano de Ed para posarla sobre su propia entrepierna, sólo para enseñarle lo duro que estaba. –Yo aún no terminé, Eddie- dijo, despidiéndose con un beso sobre su mejilla. –No te demores. Dejaré la puerta abierta.

Ed permaneció en el auto, con la respiración agitada y todavía recuperándose de su orgasmo.

Una vez que estuvo listo, se arregló la ropa y bajó para alcanzar a su pingüino.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su departamento (y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta), buscó a Oswald en la oscuridad, esperando divisar su silueta ya sobre la cama, pero el azabache lo sorprendió junto a la puerta, con toda su ropa desarreglada y lista para ser retirada.

Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Oswald estampó sus labios bruscamente contra los suyos, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su pecho y lo empujaba hasta la cama.

El azabache acabó sentado sobre el regazo de Ed, degustando sus labios y meciéndose levemente para reanimar su erección.

Tan pronto como el calor aumentó entre los dos, colaboraron de forma mutua para deshacerse de la molesta ropa lo más rápido posible.

Los besos y las caricias subieron de nivel, así como los jadeos que hacían cosquillear el oído de uno y del otro.

-Recuéstate- le ordenó Oswald a Ed, entre jadeos mal controlados. El castaño obedeció sin protestar. El Pingüino sonrió ante tan buen comportamiento. –Relájate, disfrutarás esto.

Ed se tensó con aquellas palabras, provocando que volviera a erguirse sobre la cama.

-Señor Pingüino, yo…- iba a protestar, hasta que quedó paralizado al ver cómo el azabache se auto-lubricaba con sus propios dedos, moviéndose dentro y fuera de su palpitante entrada. Dios, nunca vería una imagen más erótica que esa.

-Ahh, amm…- suspiró Oswald, acostumbrándose a la sensación. Ed quiso ayudarlo, pero él lo hizo retroceder con una simple mirada de advertencia. –N-no te atrevas… Ed…

Una vez que Oswald se sintió listo, respiró hondo y volvió a colocarse a horcajadas sobre Ed, tomando su miembro con una mano y frotando la punta contra su entrada húmeda.

Ed se sentía embriagado por tan excitante experiencia.

-Señor…-.

-Todavía no- articuló el azabache, reuniendo valor antes de introducirse lentamente el miembro del forense, quien pudo apreciar cómo formaba una pequeña "o" con los labios al sentirse invadido. –Mgh…- apretó los labios para no gemir demasiado, aunque fue un esfuerzo inútil cuando él mismo comenzó a mecerse sobre ese duro miembro. –Ahhh, m-mierda…- jadeó entrecortadamente. –Se siente tan bien…

El húmedo y aterciopelado interior de Oswald exprimía el pene de Ed con cada vaivén, y el placer era directamente proporcional al ritmo con que lo hacía. El forense sintió que perdería la razón cuando la velocidad se intensificó.

-¡Ahh!- gimió con fuerza al sentir cómo el líquido preseminal ayudaba a entrar y salir más libremente, arrastrándolos a ambos al borde del orgasmo.

Antes de venirse, Ed se arqueó y tomó las caderas de Oswald, para tumbarlo sobre la cama en contra de su voluntad. Le plantó un beso demandante sobre los labios para no escucharlo protestar y entonces comenzó a embestirlo, empujando su miembro entre su carne, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido.

Los gemidos ya nada disimulados de Oswald rozaban el oído de Ed, mientras éste también jadeaba en el cuello del azabache.

Finalmente, Ed se corrió primero, derramando su semen dentro de Oswald, quien gimió alto al sentir aquella calidez espesa llenando bruscamente su interior.

-Lo siento, señor Pingüino- le susurró al oído, al ver que el azabache aún no perdía la erección.

-Está bien, Ed… No tienes que… ¡ahh!- gimió cuando sintió los delgados dedos del forense cerrarse alrededor de su miembro para empezar a bombearlo.

Oswald se removió, incómodo y extasiado, por todavía sentirse invadido por Ed y por cómo éste atendía tan bien su erección.

Ed empujó su pene dentro de Oswald nuevamente, sin dejar de masturbarlo y arrancándole gemidos roncos.

El azabache cerró los párpados y elevó el mentón al techo, disfrutando al máximo de ambas sensaciones que lo orillaban a un increíble orgasmo.

Gimió fuerte y claro el nombre de Ed, mientras se corría sobre la mano de éste, sin poder evitar manchar su abdomen e incluso las sábanas que no sabía que había rasgado en algún momento.

Una vez separados, intentaron regular su respiración y limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

-¿Estuvo bien?- se atrevió a preguntar Ed, de una forma casi tímida y hasta adorable para Oswald, quien exhaló una risa gutural.

-Estuvo bien…- dijo, acariciándole distraídamente la mejilla. –Pero ahora necesito un baño. ¿Sigue en pie eso de la tina con velas y pétalos?

La sonrisa que dibujó Ed apenas entraba en su rostro.

-Claro, señor Pingüino-.

-¿Y me ayudarías a bañarme? No quiero mover ni un músculo después de esto- dijo, echándole un rápido vistazo a la cama desordenada.

-Sí, señor- asintió el castaño, más que complacido.

Una vez que el agua caliente estuvo lista, Oswald se metió a la tina, rodeado de aquellas ridículas velas aromáticas. Se olvidó por completo de ellas cuando el brazo de Ed le rodeó todo el pecho, atrayéndolo suavemente hacia atrás para recibir un beso del forense justo en la nuca.

Las palabras "te amo" estaban tan lejos de ser dichas como el nombre de Oswald saliendo de los labios de su siempre respetuoso Eddie.

Pero ambos se sentían cómodos así, arruinando sus propias citas y encubriendo un asesinato a mitad de ellas, resoplando y maldiciéndose mutuamente, para acabar el día con un agradable y hasta romántico baño, lleno de velas, pétalos y besos que presagiaban una madrugada igual de fogosa y romántica que la noche previa.


End file.
